Field
The subject invention is in the field of mowers, sickle bars and particularly cutters used for cutting aquatic vegetation. More particularly it is in the field of such apparatus operable from a boat.
Prior Art
The patents listed below are a sampling of the patented prior art in the particular field noted.
______________________________________ 3,477,213 3,808,779 4,885,902 4,999,982 ______________________________________
There is a recognized need for an aquatic vegetation mower which (1) cuts a certain distance from the bottom of the body of water in which it is operated rather than a certain distance from the surface and automatically adjusts to depth changes; (2) will operate well on soft bottoms; (3) will not create currents in the water which complicate retrieving the cut-off vegetation; (4) causes a minimum of riling of the water by stirring up bottom sediment; (5) is easily brought to the surface to simplify maneuvering and positioning of the boat and cutter; and (6) can be moved to and from work areas at relatively high speed. None of the known prior art, patented or not, meets all these requirements. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide aquatic vegetation mowing apparatus which does meet all these requirements. Other objectives are that the apparatus be relatively simple to manufacture and operate and that it be easily managed rather than cumbersome.